Frog
Frogs are enemies that appear in several Crash Bandicoot games. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped They are primarily a green color. Frogs are seen in three of the Medieval levels (Toad Village, Gee Wiz, and Double Header). The frogs hop around the path that Crash travels, and attack him by hopping towards his direction. Crash can usually avoid the frogs by simply dodging them while encountering them. He can also easily defeat the frogs by jumping on them, spinning them away, slide dashing, body slamming them, or by using his weapon Fruit Bazooka after Coco Bandicoot defeating Doctor N. Gin. If a frog attacks Crash and kills him, it will grant him a kiss, and afterwards it turns into a lab assistant that resembles a prince king. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure These enemies also appear in ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure in two of the sewer levels: (Just Hangin', and Drip, Drip, Drip). If the frogs touch Crash Bandicoot, he turns himself into green and falls to the ground like a stone statue. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, a frog from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, is featured on a trading card. ''Crash Tag Team Racing A giant mechanical frog appears as a background decoration in ''Crash Tag Team Racing on the Once Upon a Tire track. It wears a crown on its head, referencing the Frog Prince. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant The frog makes a cameo in ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant, where it is seen hopping around in the area with Crash and Coco's house and the Doominator ruins, where it hops along the lake and can't be interacted with in any way. ''Crash Landed A frog would have appeared in cut game ''Crash Landed, acting as part of the weapon Frogzooka. Gallery Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Frog.png|A Frog in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Frog.jpg|A Frog in Warped. Frog Crash 3.jpg image.jpg|Frog/Toad Village's Save/Load Icon. Scarab Frog.jpg Frog And Scarab.jpg|A Frog, and Beetle in "Warped". Frog Scarab.jpg|A Frog and The Scarab Beetle in Warped. Green Frog.png frogtha.png|A Frog in sewer's levels Drip,Drip,Drip Crash Bandicoot: XS/The Huge Adventure. FrogTCG.png|The Frog's trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Sewer Frog.png|The Frog in XS/The Huge Adventure. image.gif|The concept art of the frog enemy in Warped. Frog (Crash Bandicoot 3).png|A Frog as it appears in the strategy guide of the Japanese version of Warped. 111.png|A Frogzooka in cut game Crash Landed. 11.png tumblr_inline_oa6g0la80k1thtl7y_500.gif|A Frog kissing Crash Bandicoot in Warped at the first level of Warp Room 1 Toad Village. Frog (Crash Mind Over Mutant).png|A Frog was seen jumping in the water lake near Crash's house in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Trivia *The frog kissing Crash and turning into a prince mirrors the Disney film Princess and Frog fairy tale, where a princess kisses a frog, who turns out to be a handsome prince after she kisses him. *In the second medieval level of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Gee Wiz, there is a frog who will bounce around in a puddle next to a nitro crate. If Crash watches it hop around, it will eventually blow itself up by hopping right into the nitro crate. *The frogs are the same shade of green (or very similar shade) as the following enemies. **the scarab beetles that appears in Egyptian levels (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced) **the crocodiles that appears in Egyptian levels (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced) **the dragon that appears in Medieval levels (Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Bandicoot Party Games) Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Landed Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Creatures Category:Hazards Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Antagonists